Moments
by JulieTelrats7380
Summary: A drabble-ish one-shot series of the Fairy Tail couples' random moments. Always complete, characters change in accordance to latest story.
1. Mine

**A/N: This just something that hit me out of nowhere. I decided to turn it to a drabble one-shot series because it's really small and couple one-shot series are really fun to read. I'll post more if the sudden inspiration suddenly hits me again. **

**Oh, and can anyone guess who Juvia's date was?**

* * *

**Mine**

* * *

Gray watches as Juvia dances with he-knows-who. He watches as the prom date's hand goes lower than her waist.

_That's it_.

He needs to do something. Juvia was already aware of her so-called admirer's actions and was trying to get away.

"What do you think you're doing? Let Juvia go, she's going home." she protests as he tries to hold her closer.

"C'mon sweetheart just one more dance."

"Juvia wants to go home."

"She said she wants out," Gray walks over to them, "let her."

"What's with you, buddy? the guy spits, "Mind your own business."

Gray takes Juvia by the hand and starts to walk away.

"C'mon," he says as she blushes furiously, "we're getting out of here."

"Hey!" they get interrupted, "You can't just take her!"

Gray turns around to face the bastard, hands still intertwined with Juvia's.

"I don't have to take her. She's already _mine_."

**The End**


	2. King

**A/N: Ok, this was really strange to write. I find Mystwalker very hard to write and really look up to the writers who can do it successfully. But then, I'm still a baby when it comes to writing, so please be kind. **

* * *

**King**

* * *

Erza curses his name. Of all the shameful jobs she could be assigned to, he had to order her to help rebuild the city. She was Erza Knightwalker, the Commander of the First Division of Edolas Military, the infamous and feared Fairy Hunter. She did not work this hard to rebuild houses! She curses him again as she watches him from the roof. He's directing Hughs to move a part of a broken red roof. She realises she's staring at him and turns away. She's supposed to loathe him, the coward. She tries to work without letting the feeling of shame seep through. She hears footsteps on the roof. It's _him._

She looks up to him, then turns to fixing the roof again. She admits he has nerve to cross her path after giving her such a low order. Nevertheless, he was the King now, she had to be loyal to him. She bows, "Your Majesty."

He looks taken aback, "You don't have to show the formalities. Just call me Jellal."

Erza wondered if he was joking or just trying to piss her off. She wasn't going to give him the chance. "I'd rather not, Your Highness. You are the King."

"It sucks." He pauses to look at her, then says, "I didn't choose to be King, I had to be. Besides, I was in alliance with Erza Scarlet. So I guess it's only fair for us to be casual."

She curses in her mind again. He's really pushing his luck. She gives him a forced smiled and turns back to her work. She has almost patched the edge when she notices that he's lending a hand too. Trying to figure out his intentions, she goes back to her job again. A bit too far back.

She shrieks unconsciously as a strong hand catches her.

"That was close," Jellal sighs, "You should be more careful, Erza."

Erza can't be sure if it's him saving her or just the sunlight caught in his beautiful azure locks, but she was sure he looked almost like a blue Angel. _Maybe he isn't that bad_, she thinks, _I can live with a King like this._

**The End**


	3. Close

**A/N: This idea has been hanging on my mind for quite a while. Hope you like it! Please R&R.**

* * *

**Close**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy creep through the shadows as they try to spot the dark mage. He's being extremely difficult. They've been trying to locate him for a long time now, but he's being very persistent of staying in the shadows.

"This is very frustrating," Lucy grits her teeth, "Where is that guy? I'm very tired."

"If you don't stop whining, were gonna get caught," Natsu says, "We gotta find what he's up to if we wanna get that reward. You do need to pay your rent, don't you?"

"Hmph. I do, but where-"

"Get down!" Natsu jumps on her and they hide behind a pile of crates. The dark mage they were looking for walked past them without noticing. No damage. Well, for Natsu, for Lucy, it's a different story.

_He's really close,_ she thinks, _This is bad for my composure. _"Natsu," she starts, "Get off-"

"Shh!" he hushes her, "He's coming back.

At the moment, Lucy was lying on her back with Natsu on top of her. Lucy could smell the smokey scent the Dragon-slayer gave off, feel his btreathing and hear his heartbeat. This could mean only one thing, they were _way_ too close. The fact that he was paying more attention to keeping quiet than their current position proved very frustrating to Lucy as her cheeks turned to a colour somewhat similiar to his hair.

"He's gone," Natsu declares, "We better follow him."

"Well then, do you mind getting off of me!" she almost yells it out.

"I am. Don't yell if you don't want us to get caught."

Maybe he realised the situation too, for his face heated up a bit as well. But, it could've been the adrenaline rush or just his own body temperature. Who knows...

**The End**


End file.
